Mafia Arc Part 6
(along the ruins of the grid wall) Victor: This is the grid? Sigfried: It WAS the grid. Everyone has escaped now thanks to your friend. Victor: Heh, I can believe that it was Ishmael. He used his fishing line to bind up a guard and took his place. Then he paniced and ran a scooter into something explosive. Classic. Sigfried: The grid is where they sent people to do manual labor. It eventually became a prison. My entire family was sent there because they didn't join the mafia. Outsiders that are resourceful enough to make it past the tribesman are also sent to the grid. Victor: So that's where Terra is. Sigfried: Well none of the grid workers are there now, they've all rebelled and gotten out of there. Victor: So where is your family. Sigfried: That's why we're still here. (Grid Worker 1 runs by and Sigfried stops him) Sigfried: Have you seen my family? Grid Worker 1: Sigfried! Uh....yeah about that. Sigfried: Where are they? Grid Worker 1: They were beaten to death years ago. Your brother was disobeying orders and tried to start a revolt. Your parents tried to take the blame and they were all killed. It was a mournful day for us all. But now we are free! Hooray! (he runs off) Victor: I, I'm sorry. Sigfried: .............. Victor: Let's get out of here. (they run away from the grid ruins) (meanwhile, on the other side of the grid) Bro Rave: Thought you could get away did you? Did you? Did you? (he dances back and forth, his afro waving in the wind) Ishmael: Who is this guy? Terra: Looks like a pretty big joker to me. Let's push past him and move out. Ishmael: Right on. Bro Rave: Ooooh the girl thinks she's tough. Thinks she's tough. THinks she's tough. Terra: You're so annoying! 'Fist of Rage! '(she punches Bro Rave in the face and she and Ishmael escape) Bro Rave: Ooh, she's tough. (he blacks out) Ishmael: What a joker. Terra: Hey, is that Victor and Sig? Victor: Terra! Ishmael! Ishmael: Hey, did you guys see what I did? I blew a huge hole in the wall! Victor: Yeah, nice going. Terra: We aren't safe here, let's get back to Sig's house. (they sprint through the streets, avoiding guards until they get back to Sigfried's house) Victor: We need a gameplan. Now that we're all back together and the grid workers are free I feel like we stand a chance. Ishmael: Yeah, but where did they all go. Terra: Let's face it, some of them were probably captured. But hopefully most of them escaped to the forest. Rufus: That they did. Victor: Rufus? What the heck are you doing here? Rufus: You're not glad to see me? What's up with Sigfried? Sigfried:....... Victor: He's...a little out of it. Terra: More than a little. What happened to him? Victor: Don't worry about it. Anyways, why are you here Rufus. Isn't it dangerous for you to be here? Rufus: Heh, if I didn't have an army at my back. Ishmael: An.....army? Rufus: Yeah, those grid workers were freakin pissed. They are joining together with my tribe to create an army to defeat the mafia once and for all. Terra: That's great news! Uhh, Sigfried? (Sigfried has leapt to his feet0 Sigfried: Let's kill the effing mafia. Rufus: Uhh....yeah that's pretty much the goal. The army is marching tomorrow morning. Ishmael: But what about Captain Storm? (meanwhile an electric scooter screeching around a corner, nearly running over an absent minded guard) Storm: WAAAAHO!! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories